


A Coco Personality Test

by Cleverclove



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Non-fic, Personality Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/pseuds/Cleverclove
Summary: A Coco personality test, with the results of either Héctor, Imelda, Miguel, or Ernesto. Easy as stealing a guitar that will ultimately make a long, epic journey where you learn sweet life lessons, meeting your sweet great-great-grandfather, all while showing off your sweet, sweet skills.





	A Coco Personality Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. This is my 1st Coco fic, or fic for that matter, though it’s technically not a fic. Hope you all enjoy it.

1.  **What is your ideal catchphrase?**

**A)** Seize your moment.

**B)** Family comes first.

**C)** NO MUSIC!!! (Chancla smashes something in distance)

**D)** _Muy guapo,_ eh?

 

2\. **What is your favorite love song?**

**A)** Remember Me, a cheesy, ballad-y version that wins over most anyone.

**B)** Proud Corázon, a reminder of how much you love your family.

**C)** La Llorona, a traditional love song ~~that, let’s face it, sounds good on a goofy _guitarrista._~~

**D)** Anything that comes from the heart.

3\. **What is your greatest fear?**

**A)** Losing fame after having it for a long time ~~unjustly~~.

**B)** Thinking that you were too late to save a long lost family member and friend.

**C)** Being deserted again.

**D)** Losing your _familia._

 

4\. **Outfit choice...**

**A)** A suave, intricately-embroidered vest with a matching pair of pants and snowy white dress shoes to top it off. 

**B)** A simple white sleeveless shirt, jeans, Rivera sneakers with a red hoodie. Casual and practical.

**C)** Regal purple dress with a shoemaker’s apron, puffy sleeves, and of course Rivera slip-on black boots with throwing ability.

**D)** You like the rags and drag. Let’s leave it at that.

 

5\. **How’s your hair?**

**A)** Every man’s dream.

**B)** Controllable with gel.

**C)** Prim and perfect, as it should be. You don’t dye it, though. Let your true colors show.

**D)** Er...

 

**Now let’s tally up your score. The majority is your answer. The key is down below:**

**A)** You’re Ernesto. Emotionally vacant, aloof and not above doing anything to... _seize your moment_. You have the looks, though.

**B)** Miguel. Emotional tween. Likes to rebel, loves music, loves family even more. A good _chamaco_ , through and through.

**C)** Your personality and traits resemble Imelda. Uptight, a bit of a killjoy, but very talented, loving, and familial.

**D)** You are just like Héctor. Goofy, sweet, understanding, and endearing. However, you are also a compulsive lier, a tad selfish, and desperate. But in the end, your heart of gold shines through. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this test. Leave me a comment for anything, but please no negative reviews or cussing. Thanks for reading.  
> Love, Cleverclove


End file.
